Una loca navidad y año nuevo en el departamento de Darien
by Elizabeth Chiba
Summary: Rini llega a visitar a Serena y Darien el día de la navidad, sin embargo, el árbol navideño tiene los regalos de todas las Sailors Scouts menos el de Rini, Serena y Darien parten a comprarlo a solo horas de la navidad, después reciben el nuevo año sin la compañía de Rini en la azotea del edificio, comenzando un nuevo año juntos en amistad.


Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon

Prólogo

Las Sailors Scouts y Tuxedo Mask acordaron de pasar la Navidad y el año nuevo en el departamento de Darien, estaba todo normal hasta que un santa Claus malvado pretende robar los árboles y regalos además olvidaron la visita de Rini y comprar su regalo, y lo compran a horas de la navidad

Llegó la navidad y las Sailors Scouts junto a Darien estaban en su departamento, estaban todos felices, Lita y Mina veían la película de el grinch, Darien y Serena estaban afinando los últimos detalles para recibir la navidad, Serena estaba un poco molesta y discutió con Rei sobre unos regalos que faltaban-Serena, esos eran todos los regalos cuentalos bien-dijo Rei -Rei faltan más regalos, somos once personas en total y sólo son nueve regalos-dijo Serena señalando los regalos-te dije que los cuentes bien, yo veo que son diez y falta uno-dijo Rei-¡uyyyyy!, Rei son nueve regalos, odio la navidad si faltan regalos y lo sabes-dijo Serena, Darien aprovechó el momento para irritarla aún más ya que le gusta verla enojada-Serena, sabes te pareces al grinch, estas enojada y dijiste que odiabas la navidad cabeza de chorlito-dijo Darien desatando la risa de todas, Serena no estaba para nada contenta-Darien, yo soy mucho más linda que ese personaje verde y hay nueve regalos-Darien vio el décimo regalo-supongo que también contaste el que tienes en la mano cabeza de chorlito-dijo Darien señalando la mano de Serena, ella se puso roja-eh bueno...yo... no me di cuenta de éste...disculpen chicos-Serena acomodó el regalo junto a los otros, Darien y las demás rieron-Darien, por tonto no te pondré atención en el dormitorio está noche-Darien se puso serio y las demás igual-Serena no seas tan drástica por unas bromas, no es necesario, recuerda que mañana regresas con tus padres y hermano-dijo Darien acercándose-mira, lo pensaré tal vez me retracte, pero no molestes, sino ahora si seré aquel personaje verde contigo-dijo Serena sentándose junto a Lita para ver la película, Amy fue a contar los regalos y sacó la cuenta de cuantos debían ser, se dio cuenta que faltaba uno y habló-chicos falta un regalo, pero no recuerdo de quien-dijo Amy-están los de nosotros y los de las sailors exteriores, pero sigue faltando uno-continuó diciendo Amy tocándose la cabeza-chicas ya recordé, falta el regalo para Rini-dijo Serena poniéndose de pie-No se acordaron de su propia hija par de olvidadizos, Darien me lo esperaba de Serena pero de ti no-dijo Mina mirando a ambos-¡iremos enseguida a comprar ese regalo!-dijo Darien tomando a Serena de la mano saliendo a toda prisa del departamento. Darien y Serena fueron al centro comercial, estaba repleto de personas comprando a última hora, dieron vuelta todo el centro comercial sin encontrar el regalo ideal para Rini, Serena estaba cansada-Darien, hemos recorrido este centro comercial en vano, no hay regalo para Rini aquí-dijo Serena agotada-parece que tendremos que buscar en otra parte, eso nos pasa por olvidarnos, aún me cuesta creer que olvidamos a nuestra hija-dijo Darien caminando y viendo las vitrinas-si a mi también, ¡mira Darien! , ahí hay unos patines, podríamos regalarle esos, que dices Darien-dijo Serena señalando los patines-están en oferta, Serena compremosle los patines-dijo Darien, ellos fueron a la tienda para comprarlos, al salir vieron a la gente alborotada y a un malvado santa Claus cargado con árboles navideños y regalos hurtados-¡Qué les parece estar con una navidad sin árboles ni regalos, a mi me encanta, jojojo!-dijo santa Claus en su trineo-Darien transformemonos-dijo Serena y Darien asintió y corrieron a esconderse-¡eternal Sailor Moon!-Serena se transformó y enfrentó al malvado santa Claus-¡alto ahí santa Claus malvado! ,no dejaré que arruines la navidad,soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna-tu eres la famosa heroína, te regalo esto-Serena abrió el regalo y quedó encerrada en el, santa Claus siguió atemorizando a la gente y una rosa desvío el trineo derribandolo-la navidad es una fecha de felicidad para las personas y nunca debe ser de terror y arruinada menos por un falso santa Claus, yo Tuxedo Mask no dejaré que la arruines-Tuxedo Mask saltó al trineo y luchó contra santa Claus, Tuxedo Mask lanzó rosas a santa Claus debilitandolo y a la caja de Serena liberandola-¡hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!-alentó Tuxedo Mask-¡sí!,¡sublime levitación lunar!-Sailor Moon atacó al falso santa Claus quien resultó ser un demonio y desapareció, el trineo desapareció y los artículos robados quedaron en el suelo, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask se acercaron a los regalos y árboles para ver a quienes pertenecen-todos estos regalos deben ser devueltos antes de la navidad-Tuxedo Mask vio uno de ellos-sí Tuxedo Mask, será mejor que los devolvamos ahora y estos árboles también, pero como, el trineo desapareció junto con el demonio de santa Claus-dijo Sailor Moon-¡ya sé!, se me ocurrió que podemos usar mi auto, saqué la cuenta y no son demasiados regalos ni árboles, caben todos en el-dijo Tuxedo Mask-es buena idea vamos a buscar tu auto-dijo Sailor Moon y fueron a los estacionamientos a buscar el auto, llegaron al lugar y subieron todos los artículos al auto y ninguno se quedó fuera, Sailor Moon los iba repartiendo mientras Tuxedo Mask iba conduciendo, Andrew y Unasuki iban pasando por la acera y reconocieron el auto de Darien, pero conducido por Tuxedo Mask acompañado por Sailor Moon quien devolvía los regalos, Andrew se acercó al auto cuando se detuvieron a contar los regalos, Darien lo vio y partió dejando a Andrew con la duda-estuvo cerca, Andrew nos vio Serena y reconoció mi auto-dijo Tuxedo Mask nervioso-menos mal que quedan estos últimos tres y terminamos-dijo Serena señalando los regalos, repartieron las últimas cosas que faltaban. Después fueron un momento al mirador todavía vestidos de héroes pero se mantuvieron en el auto,y observaron Tokio-Tuxedo Mask, espero que nadie nos vea ésta vez-dijo Sailor Moon-estoy seguro que así será, sabes porque te traje aquí Sailor Moon-dijo Tuxedo Mask mirando a Sailor Moon-no lo sé Tuxedo Mask y no quiero ser mal pensada-dijo Serena pícara-te haré la siguiente propuesta, que tal si un día venimos solos aquí a una cita romántica y a lo mejor a algo más para romper la rutina de vernos en el departamento, sé un lugar donde nadie nos puede ver-dijo Tuxedo Mask-acepto Tuxedo Mask, a veces dejas tu lado frío y te pones romántico me gusta, entonces tendremos una cita pronto aquí-dijo Sailor Moon feliz-entonces ya que me dijiste tu respuesta nos vamos, las chicas deben estar esperando y listas-dijo Tuxedo Mask encendiendo el motor y comenzando a conducir, los minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron al departamento, entraron y Rini los recibió con un abrazo, se sentaron, Haruka y las demás llegaron junto a Rini-pensábamos que se habían fugado-dijo Rini mientras estaba viendo el árbol-no es eso Rini, es que estábamos en el centro comercial y un demonio santa Claus robó regalos y árboles y lo eliminamos, después fuimos a devolver los regalos eso es todo-Serena dio explicaciones-Setsuna y las chicas me trajeron, sabes mi mamá del futuro mandó galletas hechas por ella y mi papá-Rini les dio a probar-creo que están deliciosas-dijo Serena con la boca llena-claro que están deliciosas, las hiciste tú con ayuda de Darien en el futuro-dijo Rini dejando el resto de las galletas en la mesa, Serena mantuvo la calma para no enojarse-¡Serena!-llamó Lita-si Lita que sucede-dijo Serena, ella se acercó a Lita-trajeron el regalo de Rini, sabes veo la misma cantidad de hace tres horas-Serena vio los regalos-le preguntaré a Darien donde lo dejó-Serena fue dónde Darien pero él estaba junto a Rini, le hizo señas para hablar con él sin que Rini escuche-Darien, dónde dejaste el regalo que compramos para Rini-Darien trató de acordarse viendo los regalos-éste, creo que lo dejé en el portamaletas del auto, iré a buscarlo-Darien fue al auto y Serena quedó sentada junto a Rini, Lita terminó de hornear otra docena de galletas, al momento de servirlas, Mina derramó jugo sobre ellas arruinandolas, Lita tuvo que hornear más galletas y Serena se desesperó al no alcanzar a probar una, estaba hecha una furia y regañó a Mina-¡Mina, ten más cuidado, las arruinaste todas!-Serena secó el resto de jugo de la mesa-serena calmate, ayudaré a Lita a hacer más, pareces una niña rabiosa-dijo Mina sacando más harina, las demás chicas estaban escuchando la discusión-eres torpe Mina, más vale que queden deliciosas-Serena dejó de secar y fue a sentarse, Darien regresó sigilosamente con el regalo y las encontró a todas en silencio, acomodó el regalo y se sentó junto a Serena y Rini, entonces decidió romper el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente-chicas que les parece si nos divertimos con un juego de adivinanzas-las chicas aceptaron la propuesta y comenzaron a jugar, Lita fue a sacar las galletas que ya estaba listas, el juego iba bien hasta que llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, Rini fue la primera en abrirlo-¡unos patines, gracias!-Rini se los probó pero permaneció sentada, después fue el turno de las demás chicas y por último fue el turno de Serena y de Darien, quienes recibieron un nuevo vestido y un lindo suéter negro, después vino el turno de la cena, Serena como estaba hambrienta se la terminó de comer más rápido que los demás y Rei le dijo en tono molestoso-Serena ni los regalos te hacen olvidar el hambre-Serena miró de reojo a Rei-Rei, ni los regalos te quitan lo molestosa y temperamental que eres-Rei estaba roja pero no quiso armar discusión-cabeza de bombón es así, es su manera de ser-dijo Haruka riendo ligeramente-eso no se lo quita nadie, ni siquiera Darien cuando...-Rei fue interrumpida por Serena-¡ya basta Rei es suficiente, la próxima vez no aguanto!-Serena quería estallar pero Darien calmó su estado de ánimo-mi amor, tranquilizate, no pases la navidad enojada-Serena se quedó más tranquila y Hotaru sugirió la idea de salir al parque para que Rini practique en sus patines, llegaron al parque número 10 y Rini comenzó a patinar, Serena y Darien la ayudaron-calma Rini, patinar es fácil pero debes ir más despacio-dijo Darien tomado de la mano de Rini-hazle caso a Darien, gracias a él aprendí a patinar-dijo Serena y Rini comenzó a patinar tomando confianza hasta que sus padres la soltaron y ella patinó sola, las chicas estaban felices-¡que bien Rini aprendiste rápido!-animó Hotaru-la pequeña dama es muy hábil-dijo Setsuna, Rini patinaba feliz alrededor del parque, Serena y Darien seguían alentandola. La navidad terminó, Darien estaba con vacaciones, iba corriendo y otra vez se encontró a Andrew, ya que se vieron, Darien estuvo obligado a saludarlo recordando el episodio del auto-hola Darien que tal la navidad-dijo Andrew-estuvo un poco loca pero normal-respondió Darien temeroso de alguna pregunta incómoda de Andrew-sabes que ese día vi a Tuxedo Mask en tu auto junto a Sailor Moon, me pareció muy extraño-dijo Andrew-a lo mejor fue tu imaginación, mi auto sólo lo conduzco yo tal vez viste mal la patente-explicó Darien fríamente y mintiendo-tal vez tengas razón, ya que veo imposible que seas Tuxedo Mask, siendo que eres médico-Andrew seguía desconfiando, Darien notó su desconfianza y decidió marcharse rápido y vio su reloj-Andrew, lamento dejar nuestra conversación hasta aquí, Serena vendrá y si no me encuentra se pondrá celosa, adiós Andrew-Darien mintió nuevamente y siguió su camino, llegó a su departamento y se alivió-Andrew desconfío y lo seguirá haciendo,¡rayos!-dijo para sí mismo. El último dia del año llegó y las scouts nuevamente se reunieron en el departamento de Darien, esta vez lo hicieron un poco más tarde, después de las seis de la tarde, acordaron de ver los juegos artificiales desde la azotea del edificio dónde vive Darien, llegaron todas y Darien comenzó a preparar la cena de año nuevo con ayuda de Serena y de Lita-estás haciendolo muy bien Serena te felicito-dijo Darien-trato de ayudarte haciendo las cosas bien, Lita prestame las cebollas por favor-dijo Serena y Lita respondió a su pedido-que lástima que Rini no vendrá está vez-dijo Serena picando las cebollas-pero no te pongas a llorar por eso, recuerda que la pasará con los ustedes del futuro en Tokio de cristal-dijo Mina observando a Serena con los ojos lagrimosos-Mina, no es por Rini por lo que estoy llorando, es por la cebolla que estoy picando, mira-Serena dejó de picar la cebolla y la mostró su cebolla-perdón, no me di cuenta de ello-dijo Mina sentada viendo una revista, Serena terminó de picar la cebolla, Lita siguió con las zanahorias, Serena le fue a ayudar a Darien a aliñar la carne y le puso trozos de salmón-¿Darien le pondrás los pimientos que Lita picó?-Serena miro maliciosamente a Darien-este...ponlos también-respondió de mala gana Darien, Serena se los puso dejando listo para asar en el horno la cena, las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y la hora de la cena llegó, Serena estaba muy pendiente de Darien para que se coma todos los trozos de pimientos, Michiru y Haruka fueron las primeras en terminar de cenar, Serena se descuidó de Darien y él dejó casi todos los trozos de pimientos en el plato, se puso de pie dispuesto a devolver los pimientos a la fuente del horno pero falló, Serena lo descubrió a tiempo-Darien, te vi, donde vas con los pedazos de pimientos-Serena señaló el plato en las manos de Darien-éste...-dijo Darien sin explicación e incómodo-sientate ahora y te los comes-dijo Serena mirando a Darien de reojo, él obedeció, se sentó y Serena no se despegó de él, Darien se tragaba los pimientos bajo la atenta mirada de Serena-te estoy viendo-dijo Serena-tú sabes que estas cosas no me gustan, sólo las como obligado-dijo Darien terminandose los pimientos-Serena como puedes ser así con Darien, déjalo que coma lo que quiera-dijo Michiru-si Serena, Darien nunca te obliga a comer zanahorias-dijo Rei-no se preocupen, ya terminé los pimientos, Serena ahora estarás contenta-dijo Darien poniéndose nuevamente para retirar su plato-eres muy obediente Darien gracias-dijo Serena,todos se prepararon para recibir el nuevo año, el rato avanzó rapido y faltaban minutos, subieron todos a la azotea y llego la hora de las doce, todos se dieron el abrazo y observaron los fuegos artificiales muy emocionados-un nuevo año llegó y seguimos unidos como siempre-dijo Amy a un costado Darien-sí, me pregunto como estará Rini en Tokio de cristal en este momento-dijo Serena tomada del brazo de Darien-seguro debe estar disfrutando con nuestros dobles del futuro y otros amigos-dijo Darien-ya les falta pocos años para que vivan como reyes y gobiernen Tokio de cristal-dijo Haruka-ella tiene razón, pronto seremos gobernantes Darien y tendremos a Rini-dijo Serena mirando tiernamente a Darien-Serena espero que nunca te separes de mí, te amo demasiado-dijo Darien acercando sus labios a Serena-nunca me separare de ti ten seguridad que así será-Serena y Darien unieron sus labios con ternura y romanticismo bajo la mirada de sus amigas y la luz de la luna conbinada con la pirotecnia.

 _Fin_


End file.
